This invention relates to equestrian or western horseback riding saddles and, more particularly, to a saddle tree used in building or constructing such a saddle.
Saddles for western horseback riding are generally built around a form referred to as a "saddle tree". The saddle tree determines the configuration and size of the saddle and provides structural support for the leather and other materials which form the outer portions of the saddle.
A saddle tree generally includes two longitudinal members referred to as bars which are laterally spaced apart and extend generally parallel to each other. When the saddle tree and saddle are positioned on the horse in a riding position, the bars extend along either side of the horse's spine and provide a structure for transferring weight to the horse. To better distribute the weight of the saddle and rider, the bars include a wide front section and a wide rear section.
A cross-member referred to as a swell connects the bars at their forward end. Another cross-member referred to as the cantle connects the bars at the rear. The cantle forms the back surface which supports the rider and generally prevents the rider from moving further rearwardly in the saddle.
A center seat section extends between the bars in the area between the swell and cantle. This center seat section may form part of the saddle tree referred to as the ground seat, or may simply comprise leather or other material placed over the bars and technically, not part of the saddle tree.
Saddle trees generally include an arrangement for supporting the stirrups for the saddle. The arrangement may include a stirrup slot or indentation routed or otherwise formed on each bar. The stirrup slot defines an area which accepts the stirrup leathers. The slot also generally includes an opening along a top edge from which the stirrup leathers may be hung.
In prior saddle trees which include stirrup slots, the slots are positioned well forward on the tree, generally immediately behind the swell. However, the low part or ground seat of the center seat section, which defines where the rider sits in the saddle, is positioned well behind the position of the stirrup slots. Thus, as a rider sits in the saddle, with their feet in the stirrups, the rider's legs extend well forward of the rider's center of gravity. In order for the rider to stand up in these prior saddles, for example when the horse is trotting or galloping, the rider must lean forward and try to pull their legs and stirrups back while pulling their body forward. Thus, standing up in the saddle is difficult and requires much practice and riding skill.
Another problem with prior saddles is that the saddle trees are not constructed to distribute the weight sufficiently on the horse. Many saddle trees produce saddles which concentrate weight in sensitive areas on the horse, such as along the horse's spine and withers.